Light A Roman Candle With Me
by TomParis7
Summary: Amy/Rory cute One-shot involving them meeting as kids and them being a cute couple.


The lunch room was always so crowded, making it difficult to find a place to sit. Amy usually sat with Mels in the corner of the cafeteria and talked about The Doctor, or with Lilly and the other girls. But Lilly was sick today and Mels still had lunch detention for tell the teacher that 'The Doctor could teach the class better then you could.' Her words, not Amy's, but anyway, Amy always thought Mels went a little too far when it came to The Doctor. Sure, Amy knew he was real, no matter what her doctor said. But that didn't mean that Mels had to believe in him too.

Shaking her head, Amy grabbed her lunch tray and weaved in and out of tables, catching snippets of conversations as she went. She finally got to a scene of commotion at the back of the lunch hall.

"No it's mine Tommy, give it back!" A little boy stood on his tip toes trying to reach a book that was just out of his grasp.

"Really?" Tommy asked. Tommy was in the 5th grade and liked to pick on people, expically Rory. Amy guessed because Rory was bad at sticking up for himself. "Because I don't see your name on it Williams."

"But my dad got me that book and he would KILL me if I lost it!"

"Oh yeah." Tommy sneered, as onlookers laughed, "then go and get it!" And he swung back his arm and chucked the book out of the open window into the yard beyond.

"Hey!" Rory yelled.

"Daddy's gonna kill your now isn't he!" Tommy jeered in a mock baby voice. Then he upended the tray Rory was carrying and stalked off, his loud group of friends following him. Rory bent down to pick up his tray and Amy scurried up to help.

"That wasn't very nice of Tommy." Amy said matter-of-factly, scooping up stray spegiti with a napkin and tossing it in the trash.

"When is he ever going nice to me?" Rory asked, looking thoroughly depressed, "He's such a meenie."

"That's because you don't stand up to him." Amy said, now using her napkin to brush off sauce from Rory's shirt.

"Stand up to him? Are you crazy!"

"No. I think that you should tell him to back off."

"But he'll kill me! I'm only a 2nd grader!" Rory squeeked, his sea-green eyes growing to the size of tennis balls.

"He wont kill you." Amy said, waving away the idea, "because _I _wont let him." Amy said proudly before plopping down next to Rory on the bench.

"What book was that anyway?"

"It was The Scorers Stone, a first addition too!"

"Oh, I _love _that book." Amy said, twirling her long red hair through her finger.

"Me too!" Rory piped up, "it's my second time reading it." He said proudly.

They sat in silence and then Amy pushed her tray over to Rory. "You can have some of my lunch if you want."

"Thanks." Rory grinned at her and together they ate their lunch. Rory began to hum a tune, one that was very familiar to Amy.

"Is that the Roman Candle song?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Rory said shyly, "Sorry."

"No, I _love _that song!"

"Me too!" Rory said, "It's a very nice song. And my mom and dad dance to it all the time around my house."

"My aunt reckons that it will be the most popular song in the world by the end of the month." Amy added.

"I like you. Can we be friends?" Rory asked suddenly. Amy smiled at him,

"Sure."

**Christmas Eve- 11 years later. **

Snow was falling thick and fast over the streets of Leadworth, dusting the pavement in white. Three figures sat on the hood of an old car, drinking from steaming mugs and watching the snow fall around them.

"This is beautiful." Rory said from his place on the car. Amy looked over at him, snow sprinkling her hair and her eyes bright in the soft light of snow, and realized he was looking at her.

"Yeah. It is." Amy said, staring right back at Rory.

"Oi, you too!" Came Mels' voice from behind them. Amy jumped and looked around. "When your done flirting, get over here." She beckoned them with a gloved hand and they followed her to the trunk.

"What do you say we fire up some of these babies?" Melody asked, guesturing to a pack of glistinng fireworks.

"Here?" Rory asked, looking around nervously, "Isn't that illegal."

"What's life without a little risk?" Came Mels' response. Amy shot Rory a look and then grinned.

"Do you reckon this field is big enough?" Amy asked.

"It should be." Melody responded, "as long as we don't set any of the trees on fire."

"Don't set- could that actually happen?" Rory asked nervously.

"Not if were careful." Amy said.

Mels got out the fireworks and they all walked out onto the field. It was still snowing, but they got the first one lit. It shot into the sky and exploded in a whirl of color. More followed the first till the sky was filled with the sound of whizzing fire and color. Rory kept scooting closer to Amy, till without knowing it, their arms were touching. Amy then looked at Rory and whispered, "Light a roman candle with me."

"and I'll pour you one cup of tea." Rory replied, chucking.

Amy smiled back and leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips.

Rory jumped slightly and then grabbed her face, kissing her too. They ignored the noises Melody was making and they stood there, watching the fireworks paint the sky in light. Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolled midnight. Amy and Rory broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Rory." Amy said, running a hand through his hair and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Amy."

**2 years later-**

"You think that you can just waltz in here and take me on a trip do you? I haven't packed, or even thought of packing. And I have work in the morning."

"I've gotten Jim to write the report for you and I've got the week off at the hospital. We can go now! Our plane leaves in 4 hours!"

"Well were are we going?" Amy Pond asked.

"That-" Rory touched her nose with his ponter finger, "Is confidential." ;

Amy smiled at him. "Oh really? And you think you can hide something like that to me?"

"Um…. Maybe." Rory said, trying not to smile.

"Oh alright then. I'll get packed."

"Already done!" Rory announced, whipping out a second suitecase. "I packed all of your favorite shirts expically the one I got you last Christmas."

"Oh good." Amy said, then allowed Rory to grab her hand and wisk her out of the door and into a cab.

Their flight landed around 8 hours later and Amy peered out of the window, where palm trees were swaying and reflected off the evening sun.

"Where-"

"Don't ask, you'll find out soon." Rory said, putting a finger to his lips. And sure enough, just then the stuartess said over the intercom.

"We are now arriving, and the local California time is 6:52. Please remain seated while the pilot clears the bay."

Amy looked over at Rory who was smiling nervously.

"California?" She asked.

"Yes." Rory said, "Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah!" Amy grinned and hugged him. She pecked his cheek with a kiss and then they looked out the window together.

The days passed without much event, and on the second to last day of their trip Rory came out of the bathroom in their hotel. He wore a towel around his waist and smiled at Amy who sat on the deck, reading a book.

Their hotel onlooked the beach, and the ocean waves could be heard crashing onto the shores at all hours. Ammitedly, this had been an expensive trip for Rory, but it was worth it to him. Getting dressed, Rory grabbed a small box from his bag and began to walk over to Amy.

"Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure. Why not?" Amy said, closing her book with a snap and ruffling his hair.

Taking her hand, Rory lead them out of the hotel and onto the beach. They both wore no shoes and Amy had on a long white dress that flowed in the wind. The sun was just setting on the beach, turning the waves crimson in the evening light. Listing to the waves, the two just stopped for a moment.

"It is so beautiful here." Amy commented as they watched the crest of a wave foam and crash in on its' self.

"Expically with you." Rory said, letting go of her hand and turning her to face him. He then pulled out his phone and hit play on the player.

"_Light a roman candle with me, just a roman candle you can wear your sandals and I'll pour you just one cup of tea. Then you can go and rest you haven't seen my best so, just spend an evening with me-"_

Slowly, getting down on one knee, Rory looked up at Amy who had clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Amy Pond. Will you marry me?"

Tears now rolling down her face, Amy looked at the sparkling ring in the box Rory was holding.

"Yes!" She said and pulled him up to kiss him.

**4 years later-**

"Apalalapachiea!" The Doctor scampered around the TARDIS, running in all directions.

"Apa-what?" Rory asked, poking his head around the corner.

"It's a planet. But ah, no." The Doctor glanced at his screen.

"What is it?" Amy asked, her red hair flying around her face as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry, no. That planet just got burned up by an exploding star. Can't go there." The Time Lord looked around the room.

"So, where do you two want to go?"

Amy glanced at Rory who shrugged.

"Come now! There are so many places! I mean, Rory the Roman, what is the best place for you? Or Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. I can take you two lovebirds anywhere!"

"I don't know Doctor, it's hard to think on the spot!" Amy said.

"Ok, I'll play some brain thinking music…" The Doctor said, flipping a switch. Music began to fill the TARDIS. A drum and trumpet began to play.

Amy and Rory swivled around to stare at eachother.

"This is.." Rory began

"Our song!" Amy finished.

"Take us to California, Long Beach." Amy said.

"Why on Earth would you want to go there?" The Doctor asked, clearly puzzled

"Because that's where I had the happiest day of my life." Amy replied.


End file.
